


The Observation Bay

by Pinwheel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinwheel/pseuds/Pinwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple Traynor/Ash sex with a stap-on</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observation Bay

Ashley's breath formed condensation on the window. She was leaning against it, both hands flat on the glass which was cool from the void of space even through the ships insulation. Her face was close enough that every huff of exhaled breath marred it with obscuring water vapour which shrank in the warmth of the room before being replaced new breath and shrinking once again.

Ashley was breathing quite heavily at the moment interspersed with little squeaks and groans of pleasure because of what Samantha Traynor was doing to her right now. Apart from occasionally giving a little giggle at Ash's inability to control herself: when she'd asked why she thought it was funny same has said she like seeing strong women struggle with control. What she was doing now to seek this end was working up and down Ash's surprisingly sensitive neck with her mouth, breaking off to occasionally breath hot, wet words in her lover's ear. Her body was wrapped around Ashley's, chest pressed into her back, arms wrapped around her midriff Her hands had pulled up Ash's jacket and were stroking gentle, warm patterns on her stomach, sliding up to the bottom of her ribs and slipping down to her pants. The touch was sensitive and soft and felt wonderful. It was also maddeningly teasing in its perverse delight of avoiding to touch where Ash really wanted to be touched right now.

One more fact was making Ash pant and sweat right now. It was the knowledge that Traynor, wrapped so intimately around her, was utterly bare ass naked.

***

She'd been that was since Ash had walked through the door, sitting on one of the benches looking out of the window. She'd turned as heard the door open and close, leaning over the backs of her chair. Traynor had given a wicked devil's grin, her jet black hair falling about her face and shoulders The tips of her breasts and all below them were concealed behind the chair but as she languorously stretched Ashley could see her curved back, toned ass and long, long legs.

“Okay this is a pretty nice present” laughed Ash, “Aren't you worried about someone walking in here?”

“The risk just adds to the fun. Also I've carefully checked the duty roster, everyone with the rank open the door past my security lock is either sleeping or busy. We've got an hour at least.”

“You're a very cautious exhibitionist. Is an hour really long enough though?” Ashley asked, peeling off her gloves and beginning to unzip her jacket.

“After an hour with me you'll be struggling to walk and we need you fit to go on suicide missions and what not. Also this isn't your present.” Traynor got up from her seat and Ash went slightly goggle eyed at what was revealed

“This is.”

***

Ash shuddered and gasped as she felt something hard press against her butt. Traynor bit gently on her earlobe and slipped one hand down Ashley's panties, curling them inside her body and with a slowness that pained her moved them back and forth. Ashley gasped and groaned as Samantha whispered in her ear.

“I think you're ready.”

Ash shuddered in response.

“You want it?” Traynor asked, coinciding her words with a curl of her fingers.

Ashley moaned out her response.

Out of sight Samantha grinned then grabbed She's hands. There was a waist high bar in front of the window and she pulled her hands down to it.

“Grab this, don't let go and don't turn around.”

Ashley did so and she felt Samantha step away, pad across the room on bare feet and then return.

“Tell me if it's too tight” she said, then began to tie Ash's wrists to the bar with a soft white rope.

“Oh, I see,” said Ashley a little mockingly. “This is a present for you, not for me.”

“That strap on and the best, deepest cunt fucking is a present for you.” Finishing the first wrist she moved onto the second. “Your other present is I'm skipping the blindfold and gag. Not to mention tanning your lovely ass red with a switch for being cheeky.”

Finishing the other wrist Sam emphasised this point by giving Ash an echoing slap on the behind. Ashley yelped.

“Hey!”

Sam giggled and rubbing a soothing hand over the reddening cheek.

“Sssssh, bad girl are punished,” she squeezed the reddened cheek in warning. “Good girls get rewards.”

Ash shuddered in pleasure, stimulated by the physical sensation of the intimate touch and the low, sultry tone of Traynor's voice.

“What reward?”

Sam slipped a finger into Ashley.

“Good girls get fucked in their wet little cunt by Miss Traynor. Now are you a good girl or a bad one?”

Ashley couldn't resist. Normally so strong willed, Sam had gotten her so hot and wet she'd do anything to be released from the torment and the teasing.

“I'm a good girl miss Traynor.”

Behind her Sam's grin widened.

“Then lets give the good girl her good fucking,” before grabbing the tops of Ash's pants. She pulled them down to her ankles along with her now thoroughly soaked panties. Sam pushed her partners legs apart, causing her to lean over the bar at the waist. Ashley was bare from ass to ankle. Her feet were hobbled by her pants and her wrists were tied securely to the bar, spread wide and pulling her forwards. Though her jacket was on it was undone, her bra pulled up to free her full, heavy breasts, nipples stiff with cold and arousal. Her legs and pussy were spread open and bare to the world. She was lacking and was on the verge of breaking down and begging if she didn't cum soon.

“Nice view,” said Traynor. Before Ash could retort Sam's hands firmly grabbed her hips and she felt the strap-on, thick and hard press against her.

She had seen it, Traynor had been wearing on a leather harness since Ash walked into the room. The strap-on was black, long, thick and covered in patterns of lumps, bumps and protrusions. But now she could feel it against her it felt too big, like it would tear her apart. She must have stiffened because Sam leant forwards and whispered into her ear. 

“Just relax. It's you're first time with little Wrex, so I'll go slowly.”

And then she began pushing it in. The sensations passed into the indescribable: It was smooth and rough, gentle and hard, bigger than she would have thought she could have taken. Sam slipped it into her slowly, inch by inch, lighting a fire of pleasure in her that caused her head to swim and her skin to prickle with points of heat and sweat. After what seemed like an age Sam stopped pushing in and Ashley released the breath she'd been holding.

“That. Feels. Amaziiiing.”

“Ashley dear, I've only just begun.”

And then she began to pull out. If she'd thought the strap-on going in was the best thing she'd ever felt it was soon pushed into second place. Sam pulled out until only the tip was left in Ash. She could feel every lump and bump as it pulled free of her pussy lips and each one caused coloured stars to pop in front of her eyes. A moments pause, then Traynor pushed in once against, then out, then in, a slow and steady pace that set Ashley's nerves dancing. She leaned forwards, pressing her bare breasts into Ash's back, grabbing her lover's tits, moulding them with firm squeezes and pinches of the stiffened nipples. Without changing the pace of her fucking she whispered into Ash's ear, tones dripping with delight and wantonness.

“I know your secret.”

Ashley only gave a one word reply.

“Faster,” 

Traynor increased the speed, working her hips backwards and forwards. Her breath became a little ragged at the strain but she continued to speak.

“I've seen the way you look at Shepherd. You're always staring at her, checking her out. You even take extra long showers after missions to make sure you share one with her.”

Traynor pulled on Ashley's hair, grabbing it roughly in one fist. 

“You want Shepherd.” It was a tone of absolute fact. Ashley panted out between little sobs and moans of pleasure and pain.

“Harder.”

Traynor returned both hands to Ash's hips and grasped them firmly. She began pushing in harder this time, pushing the strap-on in all the way to the hilt, angling it so the tip brushed up firmly against a spot of pleasure inside her body. Every thrust wrenched an irrepressible moan from Ashley's mouth as Traynor continued to whisper dirty question in her ear and pleasure addled mind.

“You'd love it if Shepherd walked in here. Just imagine it: Once I'm done fucking you I'll gag and blindfold you, get dressed and walk out. I'll leave you here naked and wet, tied up and helpless like a big Christmas present. I even think I'll put a pretty pink bow in your hair. And then after being alone for who knows how long you'd hear the door open. You can;t see anything. You can't say anything. All you can do is moan through the gag as the mysterious stranger starts touching you, fondling you, helping themselves to every inch of your sweet, dirty body. You only know it's a woman's hands. Me? Maybe Liara? Shepherd. She pulls on little Wrex, and grows she wants to fuck fuck both your holes until you beg and you say?”

“FUCK YEEESSSS!”

Ashley orgasm ripped through her like an explosive shock-wave. Every muscle tensed, stretched and strained. Her back arched like a bow, pulling her upwards until she rested only on the balls of her feet. Her knuckles turned white as she grasped the railing and the ropes bit into her wrists as she pulled against them. Her brain was filled with bursts of pleasure, her womb and loins with a radiating fire and her legs were running with a dripping wetness as Samantha continued to unceasingly push and pull inside and out of her body, grasping her about her waist to hold her up as Ashley went limp with pleasure. Sam deftly undid her bindings and her fucked lover fell into her arms and pressed a deep kiss on Traynor's mouth.

“Thanks, that was amazing.”

Sam helped her slip out of her remaining clothes and they pressed their bare bodies together for a moment, finger interlaced.

“So, want to grab a shower? And return the favour?” Asked Sam, pulling one of Ash;s hands down to touch her between the legs. She was barely any less wet than Ash and her fingers slipped inside Traynor easily.

“You're damn right I do,” she said as her lover gave a little gasp. “And then I want you to call down Shepherd.”


End file.
